Pari Perdu
by Lyabie
Summary: Nami croyait tout connaitre de ses nakama. Elle était prête à le parier. Heureusement que personne ne lui proposa jamais ce genre de pari. Car elle aurait perdu gros, très gros. Zoro x Sanji - Ace x Luffy
1. Partie 1

**Pairing :** Roronoa Zoro x Sanji - Portgas D. Ace x Monkey D. Luffy

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Yaoi – Romance – Humour

**Résumé :** Nami croyait tout connaitre de ses nakama. Elle était prête à le parier. Heureusement que personne ne lui proposa jamais ce genre de pari. Car elle aurait perdu gros, très gros.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda, Bad est à Michael Jackson, les squelettes en feu à Ghost Rider mais cette connerie est à moi. XD

**Auteur :** Lyabie

**Note 1 :**Ceci est un Two-Shot, la deuxième partie arrivera très bientôt :)

**Note 2 :** J'utilise les surnoms japonais, parce que One Piece, c'est bien qu'en VO *_*  
>Mugiwara : Chapeau de paille (obviously 8D)<br>Kuroashi No Sanji : Sanji aux jambes noires  
>Hiken No Ace : Ace aux poings ardents<br>Shirohige : Barbe Blanche  
>Marimo : tête d'algue (8D)<p>

... et je crois que c'est tout ! Sur ce bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

><p><strong>Pari Perdu<strong>

Si quelqu'un avait proposé à Nami un pari mettant en jeu de l'argent, la rousse n'aurait jamais hésité à y participer surtout si elle avait une chance de gagner. Au pire, en cas de défaite, elle jouerait de ses charmes pour récupérer son argent ... ou enverrait les brutes imbéciles qui lui servaient de nakama s'en charger.

Si ce pari avait consisté à dire une vérité générale, quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais, pour chacun des Mugiwara, Nami aurait accepté directement. Elle connaissait assez ses amis pour être sûre de gagner de l'argent avec ce pari.

Luffy, peu importe la situation, ne dirait jamais non à un bon repas.

Zoro ne serait jamais, ô grand jamais, romantique.

Ussop serait toujours plus peureux qu'elle.

Sanji draguerait toujours les femmes, peu importe la situation.

Chopper serait toujours innocent et ne comprendrait jamais les sous-entendus.

Robin serait la seule personne sur le Sunny-Go cultivée et réfléchie (excepté elle-même, bien sûr).

Franky ne s'habillerait jamais plus qu'avec un simple slip.

Brook ne rirait jamais autrement qu'en disant « Yohohoho ».

Heureusement que personne ne proposa jamais un pari de ce genre à Nami. Car elle aurait perdu gros. Très gros.

* * *

><p>L'équipage des Mugiwara quittait Thriller Back et Zoro se remettait doucement de ses blessures. Il avait beaucoup de difficultés à se mouvoir mais avait encore assez d'énergie pour râler toute la journée et réclamer son rhum, ce qui faisait hurler le pauvre petit Chopper. Bref, tout le monde sur le bateau était en pleine forme, à une petite exception prête, mais cette exception le cachait derrière de nombreux sourires et à part Robin, personne n'avait remarqué que le cuisinier n'était pas dans son état naturel. Sanji, en plus de fumer clope sur clope commençait à se ronger les ongles, chose contre nature pour un cook, surtout de première classe.<p>

Cette histoire, bien qu'intéressante, ne va pas être abordée aujourd'hui. Comment ça le reste vous vous en fichez ? Comment ça vous voulez savoir ce qui ne va pas avec Sanji ?

Et si je vous dis qu'un bateau approchait du Sunny-Go et que ce bateau (ou embarcation, en fait), avec une seule personne à bord, avait sur son drapeau une tête de mort à moustache blanche, vous oubliez un peu blondinette ? Non ?

Même si, quelques minutes après, les Mugiwara voyaient débarquer Ace - Portgas D. Ace. Quand même ! - sur leur navire, vous n'êtes toujours pas intéressés ? Ah si. Alors oublions Sanji un instant, et portons nous sur la réaction du capitaine. Capitaine fout de joie qui sauta pratiquement dans les bras de son ainé. C'est après ces étreintes amicales et viriles que tout commence réellement.

Ravis de revoir/rencontrer Ace (pour Franky et Brook) les Mugiwara décidèrent d'organiser une fête, où, comme se doit chaque bon équipage de pirates, on boirait et mangerait comme des trous.

Cela fit hurler Chopper car son patient (entendez par là Zoro) refusait de ne pas participer à cette beuverie. Quand on est en pleine convalescence, l'alcool n'est vraiment pas la meilleure des choses. Mais n'est pas encore né, ou est déjà morte, au choix (RIP Kuina) celui qui fera changé d'avis Roronoa Zoro. C'est ainsi qu'on le retrouva autour de la grande table, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Le docteur, désespéré s'était installé à ses côtés, essayant tant bien que mal de limiter la consommation du blessé.

C'est ainsi qu'Ace se fit frapper lorsqu'il proposa un concours de celui qui boirait le plus à Zoro. Ce dernier se fit frapper à son tour par une boule de poil devenue menaçante quand il accepta. Au final, les deux hommes ne firent pas leur concours ... ou le reportèrent à plus tard.

La soirée battait son plein et Sanji virevoltait entre les différentes personnes, servant des plats, reprenant les assiettes vides, déposant sur la table des bouteilles d'alcools et des cocktails. Pourtant, alors que la bonne humeur était de mise, le cuistot ne semblait pas particulièrement s'amuser. Il avait même plutôt une tête d'enterrement, et un début de cerne bien visible sous son seul œil. Oui, vous savez : son problème. Robin, qui est aussi curieuse que vous, se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du blond. Elle l'avait vu fixer étrangement Zoro lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Enfin, Sanji avait plus exactement fixé les bandages de Zoro, bien visibles grâce à sa chemise ouverte. Elle se demandait ce qui n'allait pas entre le cuisinier et le sabreur. En plus ils ne s'étaient pas cherchés une seule fois les poux de la soirée. C'était louche, très louche. Robin se promit d'élucider ce mystère.

Mais pour le moment, en femme calme et délicate qu'elle était, la brune sirotait son cocktail, n'aimant pas boire trop. Elle n'appréciait pas se retrouver dans un état dans lequel elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle savait qu'une fois pompette, elle devenait bavarde et racontait tout et n'importe quoi. Et Robin ne pouvait se le permettre, elle avait des choses à cacher.

Par exemple que son fruit aurait dû s'appeler Hentai Hentai no Mi. Pourquoi le fruit du pervers ? Et bien parce qu'il lui permettait de faire "éclore" des yeux et des oreilles un peu partout, ce qui, vous l'aurez compris, permettait d'espionner les autres à leur insu. Et Nico Robin maitrisait parfaitement tous les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon. Elle s'en servait même au quotidien pour observer ses nakama. Comment ça les pauvres ? Si Robin ne pouvait même plus s'amuser avec son fruit alors !

De plus, il lui permettait d'être toujours au courant des ragots du Sunny-Go. Elle pouvait ensuite discuter de tout ce qu'elle avait observé avec Nami ! Les deux filles étaient de vraies "Gossip Girls".

Par exemple, elles savaient, grâce au talent d'observation de l'archéologue que Zoro, en plus d'être insensible à la beauté féminine ne l'était pas à la masculine. Oui, Robin l'avait surpris en train de se rincer l'œil sur les fesses de beaux jeunes étalons.

Ah, vous voyez que le nouvellement baptisé Hentai Hentai no Mi était un fruit génial ! Bande de pervers !

* * *

><p>- Bouhahahaha !<p>

Tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme vers Brook. Depuis quand le squelette riait-il ainsi ?

Ace qui était à côté de ce dernier explosa à son tour de rire. Qu'avait-il pu bien dire au dernier membre des Mugiwara pour que celui-ci change sa manière si caractéristique de rire ? Rassurez-vous, après ce rire étrange, il enchaina sur ses « Yohohoho » habituels. Mais quand même.

Le reste de l'équipage reprit son activité, c'est à dire engloutir un maximum de liquide alcoolisé en un minimum de temps. Tout le reste de l'équipage, sauf Nami. Finalement elle ne connaissait pas Brook si bien que ça.

**Brook ne rirait jamais autrement qu'en disant « Yohohoho » : _failed_.**

Personne ne sut donc jamais ce que Hiken avait pu dire au musicien pour le faire rire ainsi. Personne ? C'est sans compter la voyeuse de l'année : j'ai nommée Nico Robin ! Voilà ce qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plutôt grâce à ses oreilles qui peuvent pousser un peu partout :

(Pour comprendre cette scène dans son ensemble, l'auteure tient à préciser que tout le monde a bien bu et qu'il faut être dans le même état pour rigoler à cette "blague" douteuse. Et non l'auteure n'en a rien à faire que Brook ne puisse pas être bourré car il est un squelette et qu'un squelette ne peut pas réellement boire ! Chut !

Ah, au passage : vive Ghost Rider !)

- « Hé Brook ! lança Ace entre deux gorgées de rhum. J'me suis dit, si 'n'alliait nos pouvoirs, ca f'rait squelette en feu ! La claaase, non ?

- Si, yohohoho !

- Et on mont'rait sur'ne moto !

- Un squelette en feu sur une moto, quelle bonne idée, yohohoho.

- Et 'n'irait à fond, les jupes des filles s'soulèveraient s'notre passage !

- On pourrait voir leurs dessous ! Quelle merveilleuse idée Ace-san ! Bouhahhaha ! »

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la table, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et Franky rigolaient comme des fous. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas beaucoup bu (Sanji ne leur servait presque que de la grenadine et du Cola) mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'alcool pour être bruyants.<p>

- Dis-moi Franky ?

- Mm ? (Le cyborg releva son nez de sa bouteille de Cola et se tourna vers Ussop.)

- Si on vient à être à court total de Cola, que ferais-tu ? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas remplacer le Cola par un autre "carburant" ?

- Le Cola c'est SUPER ! Mais dans un cas critique d'autres boissons peuvent faire l'affaire ... mais il y a des effets secondaires.

- Effets secondaires ? (Ussop passa un doigt sous son nez.)

- Changements de personnalité.

- SUGOÏ ! s'écria Luffy qui avait en partie écouté la conversation. Tu te transformes en cyborg squelettique ?

- On a dit changement de personnalité, Luffy, pas changements d'ETAT. Et on a déjà un squelette, c'est amplement suffisant !

- Ah ... dommage, soupira le capitaine.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Au bout d'un instant de silence pendant lequel il but une gorgée de sa grenadine, il lança joyeusement :

- Mais on peut quand même essayer ! Zoro, passe le rhum !

Le bretteur n'eut pas le temps de tendre le bras pour récupérer sa bouteille que celui élastique de son capitaine l'avait déjà attrapée et emmenée loin de lui. Zoro soupira, passa une main sur son front et héla Sanji qui passait à côté de lui :

- Hey, sourcil en vrille, file-moi une autre bouteille de rhum !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre marimo. De toute façon c'est non, tu es blessé, tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, file moi une bouteille je te dis, t'es pas ma mère que je sache !

- Heureusement ! Je ne suis pas une algue, MOI !

Il y eu une minute de silence entre les deux rivaux pendant laquelle le second essaya de comprendre ce qu'avait dit son vis-à-vis. On se demande qui est le blond quand même …

Au bout de cette minute de réflexion, Zoro comprit l'insulte et siffla, tout en dégainant un de ses sabres :

- Teme !

La lame fut arrêtée par un pied couvert de noir. Le blond se baissa pour que son visage arrive au niveau de celui de Roronoa et murmura dans un sourire :

- Tu as vu ton état, tu ne penses pas pouvoir me battre, espèce de momie !

La dite momie poussa un grognement digne d'un ours, repoussant son adversaire d'un puissant mouvement du bras. Mouvement qui fit trembler toute la table, faisant vaciller les verres et bouteilles d'alcool et provoquant le renversement du verre de Nami, déversant au passage son contenu sur son t-shirt. Tout l'équipage se tut d'un coup lorsqu'une veine surdimensionnée apparue sur le front de la rousse. Elle se leva d'un coup, fit le tour de la table, attrapa les deux responsables pas les oreilles et les traina dehors.

- J'en ai assez de vos enfantillages !

- Mais Nami-swan ! Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est marimo le responsable !

- Je m'en contre fout ! Allez régler vos comptes dehors !

Et c'est sur ces doux mots que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent sur les fesses sur le pont du bateau.

- Sorcière, murmura Zoro une fois que Nami eut claqué la porte de sa cabine, où elle était partie se changer.

Sanji ne prit pas la peine de dire à son vis-à-vis que la rousse n'était pas une sorcière mais une magnifique créature. Il n'avait plus ni l'envie ni le courage de se battre à nouveau contre la tête d'algue.

Les deux se relevèrent, époussetant leurs vêtements.

Le blond sortit un clope de son paquet et l'alluma. Il poussa un soupire tout en soufflant de la fumée, fermant les yeux.

Zoro fixait le cuistot sans rien dire. Le regardant reprendre une bouffée de nicotine. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lança :

- Hey Ero cook ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

- Bien sûr que si, baka !

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

- …

- Allez, accouche.

- Je n'ai pas à te raconter, bretteur de mes deux !

Kuroashi écrasa rageusement sa cigarette et voulu rejoindre le reste des Mugiwara à l'intérieur mais il fut retenu par une main autour de son bras. Il se retourna vers Roronoa qui le fixait froidement, les sourcils froncés. Merde, ce fichu marimo attendait réellement une réponse ! Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas, mais le Sanji n'allait pas en parler, surtout à LUI, si ?

Il soupira.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Lâche-moi, je te dis !

- Et moi je te dis que tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui ne va pas, je ne te lâcherai pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire !

- Ça me concerne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que …

- Je vois bien que tu me regardes étrangement et que tu ne réponds plus à mes provocations depuis qu'on a quitté Thriller Back.

- Tu me soules.

- C'est ma réplique, ça. (Ils se foudroyèrent du regard.)

- Ok, je veux bien t'expliquer, mais pas ici.

- Vigie ?

Sanji acquiesça. Il se ralluma une clope tout en se dirigeant vers la vigie. Il hésita un instant à courir dans le sens opposé pour échapper au bretteur mais de toute façon, ils devraient bien avoir cette conversation à un moment où un autre. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée et se décida à suivre Zoro dans son lieu favori.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nami ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, à présent changée. Elle traversa le pont et rejoignit le reste de l'équipage qui buvait toujours bruyamment. La navigatrice fut tout d'abord surprise de ne pas trouver Zoro et Sanji dans la pièce. Où ces deux imbéciles avaient-ils bien pu encore passer ? Elle haussa les épaules. Au pire ils étaient encore en train de se taper dessus, tant qu'ils ne lui cassaient pas les oreilles, elle s'en fichait.

La rousse rejoignit son Onee-chan et s'installa entre celle-ci et Ace avec qui elle put discuter.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'activité des quatre crétins (entendez par là Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et Franky) de l'autre côté de la table.

- Ils font quoi exactement ? demanda-t-elle à Robin.

- Eh bien, si j'ai bien tout saisit, ils testent d'autres boissons comme "carburants" pour Cyborg-san.

- Et les résultats sont plutôt inattendus ! rigola Hiken, toujours une bouteille de rhum à la main.

C'est d'ailleurs une bouteille de rhum semblable qui fut introduite dans le torse de Franky à la place où étaient habituellement placées les bouteilles de Cola. Le cyborg ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir et sauter sur la table, la faisant grincer dangereusement. Il lança sa chemise au loin et se mit à danser d'une manière … assez ridicule, tout en chantant :

- « Well they say the sky's the limit ! »

Petit saut.

- « And to me that's really true but my friend you have seen nothing ! »

Moon walk.

Petit saut.

- « Just wait 'til I get through … ! » Oh yeah baby !

Déhanché.

Coup de fesse à droite.

Coup de fesse à gauche.

- « Because I'm bad, I'm bad ! » Yeah !

Salto.

- « Come on you know I'm bad, I'm bad ! You know it ! » Yeah !

Déhanché.

- « You know I'm bad, I'm bad ! Come on, you know ! » Hehhaw !

Coup de fesse à droite.

Coup de fesse à gauche.

- « And the whole world has to answer right now ! » Oh yeaah !

Salto.

Moon walk.

- « Just to tell you once again ! » SUUUPEEER !

Bras en l'air.

- « Who's bad . . . » Babbyyyy !

Coup violent sur la tête de Franky qui l'assomme pour un moment.

Merci Nami, on n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus !

Pourtant, malgré le coup que la rousse venait de lui donner, Franky se releva rapidement, toujours en pleine forme.

- Retirez-lui cette bouteille de rhum ! Remettez tout de suite son Cola bande d'idiots ! cria la navigatrice, passablement énervée.

- Mais Nami, plaida le capitaine, le Cola c'est pas drôle ... Alors que là, il est génial Franky !

Des étoiles se mirent à briller dans les yeux de Luffy. Ussop et Chopper, dont les yeux étaient également remplis d'étoiles, approuvèrent.

Nami soupira.

- D'accord. Pas du Cola. Mais une boisson avec laquelle il est CALME.

- Comme quoi ?

- Du thé par exemple !

Elle montra d'un geste de la main la théière qui trônait miraculeusement dans un coin de la table. Robin et Brook, qui s'étaient préparés du thé en l'absence de la rousse, se resservirent rapidement avant que le récipient ne se retrouve dans le torse du cyborg.

Celui-ci mis quelque seconde avant de réagir. Il examina tout d'abord ses mains, puis baissa la tête pour regarder le reste de son corps. Il émit un cri aigu avant de quitter la pièce en courant dans un :

- MAIS JE SUIS A POIL ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Tout le monde était choqué par la réaction inhabituelle du bleuté. Ace explosa de rire.

- Otooto, ton équipage est vraiment hilarant !

- Héhé, t'as vu ça !

Le capitaine passa un doigt sous son nez, tout fier de lui et de ses nakama. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient géniaux, il les adorait vraiment fort !

Franky revint quelques minutes plus tard ... Quelque peu ... Changé. Sa mèche était plaquée sur le côté et il avait revêtu une veste, une chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon et des chaussures. UN PANTALON ! Vous vous rendez compte ? On parle de Franky là ! Celui qui se trimbale toujours en slip !

L'équipage était soufflé.

- SUGOI ! lancèrent en cœur Luffy, Ussop et Chopper.

Robin éclata de son rire cristallin, bientôt suivie d'Ace et Brook.

Seule Nami ne réagit pas tout de suite, les yeux écarquillés.

**Franky ne s'habillerait jamais plus qu'avec un simple slip : _failed_.**

- Redonnez-lui son Cola, et plus vite que ça !

* * *

><p>Bon allé, on va à présent raconter une autre histoire que celle de ces imbéciles, qui se passe elle aussi sur le bateau. Et puis si l'auteur ne le fait pas maintenant, elle sent qu'elle va mourir ... Déjà que tout à l'heure elle a osé couper ! Méchante auteure !<p>

Sanji et Zoro (car c'est bien leur histoire que tout le monde attend avec impatience, n'est-ce pas ?) étaient tous deux dans la vigie, le premier installé sur un des bancs, les jambes croisées, une clope au bec et le second, assis en tailleur un peu plus loin, mais pas trop non plus, soulevant d'une main un haltère de seulement 50 kg. Une des fenêtres de la vigie était ouverte et laissait passer un courant d'air frais qui caressait la peau des deux hommes. Ceux-ci ne disaient rien et essayaient chacun de clarifier leurs idées. Pas qu'ils aient trop bu pour que ça soit impossible, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas bu beaucoup comparé à la quantité nécessaire pour les souler, simplement c'était _compliqué_.

Ils ne remarquèrent à aucun moment, ni l'œil ni l'oreille qui avaient "éclot" sur le plafond.

Zoro regardait son vis-à-vis, attendant que celui-ci commence ses explications.

Sanji tourna son visage, fixant son œil dans les noirs de celui en face de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est à moi de poser cette question, son ton n'était pas dur, seulement impatient.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux savoir.

- Il n'y a que toi qui sais, blondinet. (Zoro fronça les sourcils.)

- Pourquoi m'avoir assommé, _cette fois-là_, contre Kuma. J'aurai dû me sacrifier ! Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire !

- Jaloux que ça soit moi qui ai eu le bon rôle ! dit Roronoa d'un ton moqueur.

- Il n'est pas question de jalousie, espèce de marimo ! s'emporta le cuistot, écrasant au passage rageusement sa clope. Tu n'avais simplement pas à te sacrifier !

- Toi non plus.

- Mais tu as un rêve à réaliser !

- Et All Blue alors, c'est ton rêve non, Ero cook ?

- Oui, mais tu dois devenir le meilleur escrimeur du monde, c'est important !

Zoro nota que son vis-à-vis trouvait son rêve important. Il sourit doucement, presque tendrement.

- Et trouver cette foutue mer n'est pas important ?

- Si bien sûr mais si tu étais mort je ... je ...

Zoro posa son haltère et tendit doucement une main vers Sanji. Il effleura du bout des doigts la joue du blond avant de passer la main dans sa mèche rebelle.

- Tu sais, murmura le vert, si tu voulais simplement me dire que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi, tu n'avais pas à te prendre autant la tête. Baka.

- ... Pff, ferme la, teme. Qui s'inquiéterait pour un imbécile dans ton genre !

- Toi, en l'occurrence ... Tu sais quand je t'ai vu t'interposer entre moi et Kuma, j'ai eu peur. Je me suis demandé qu'est-ce que je ferai s'il préférait te tuer toi plutôt que moi.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait ?

- Aucune idée. Alors je t'ai assommé. Au moins je n'avais plus à me poser la question, ça n'arriverait pas.

- Baka.

Tout ça pour ça, avait envie de dire Zoro. Kuroashi s'était pris la tête ces derniers temps juste parce qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui ! Il n'y avait que le blond pour être aussi soucieux.

Alors qu'il avait à peine retiré sa main des cheveux soyeux, le cuisinier l'attrapa et entremêla leurs doigts. Il s'approcha de son homologue et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Hé, Cook.

Sanji releva la tête. Le sabreur se pencha légèrement et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Le baiser n'était pas langoureux, c'était simplement l'agréable contact de lèvres contre des lèvres. Tout en s'embrassant, ils sourirent.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et le blond posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule du vert. Il murmura :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchants, tête d'algue.

- Et toi alors, espèce de gay refoulé de sourcil en vrille !

- Pff. Imbécile.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, finissant pas s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Pendant tout ce temps, leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées.

* * *

><p>Robin, qui avait assistée à toute la scène dans la vigie grâce à son Hentai Hentai no Mi raconta tout à Nami. La rousse ne fut pas plus surprise que ça. En observant un minimum ces deux cas, on remarquait qu'il y avait bien plus que seulement de la rivalité entre eux. Et ce depuis longtemps, mais il est bien connu que les hommes sont longs à la détente.<p>

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers leur cabine. Brook les suivit bientôt mais lui alla dans la cabine des garçons, malgré son envie de les suivre dans leur chambre. Ussop, Chopper et Franky se levèrent à leur tour. Le petit renne voulut aller chercher son patient pour le forcer à dormir dans l'infirmerie mais le sniper, qui avait entendu la conversation entre Robin et Nami un peu plus tôt, l'en dissuada :

- Tu sais, Zoro et Sanji sont _occupés_. Ne va pas les déranger. Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls.

- Mais ...

- Je te promets, ça va aller.

- ... Si tu le dis, Ussop.

Et ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers leur cabine, laissant les deux frères seuls.

Luffy et Ace se sourirent, heureux de se revoir depuis le temps. L'ainé finit son énième bouteille de rhum avant de demander à son petit frère :

- Hé, Luffy. Franky m'a parlé d'un salon avec un aquarium. Tu me montres ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est la pièce juste en dessous !

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils s'y rendirent, tout en continuant de se sourire.

Si vous étiez observateur, vous auriez pu remarquer que, tout en marchant côte à côte, leurs petits doigts s'étaient accrochés, puis leurs mains.

- Héhé, rigola le capitaine du navire.

- Stupide Otooto, murmura Ace, ébouriffant de sa main libre la tignasse de son cadet.

**A suivre ...**

© Łγɑвɨє


	2. Partie 2

**Pairing :** Roronoa Zoro x Sanji - Portgas D. Ace x Monkey D. Luffy

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Yaoi – Romance – Humour

**Résumé :** Nami croyait tout connaitre de ses nakama. Elle était prête à le parier. Heureusement que personne ne lui proposa jamais ce genre de pari. Car elle aurait perdu gros, très gros.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda, Bad est à Michael Jackson, les squelettes en feu à Ghost Rider mais cette connerie est à moi. XD

**Auteur :** Lyabie

**Note : **Je tiens déjà à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur la première partie ^^ Et puis ceux qui ont lu aussi :D  
>Je sais que certains ont trouvé la relation entre Zoro et Sanji trop rapide ... Certes, c'est le cas, mais je suis partie sur l'optique qu'ils sont amoureux depuis le début de leur aventure, ils ont donc mis beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre leurs sentiments. Après, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas et que vous apprécierez la suite ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pari Perdu<strong>

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Brook pénétra la cuisine, un silence de mort y régnait. Franky avait une belle gueule de bois, et, tout en pestant qu'il avait mal à la tête, bavait sur la table en bois sur laquelle il avait dansé la veille. Nami, Ussop et Chopper n'étaient pas en meilleure forme : ils avaient tous les trois des cernes jusqu'en bas de joues et n'avaient pas l'air très énergiques. Seule Robin, qui sirotait une tasse de thé tout en lisant un livre, semblait fidèle à elle-même.

- Bonjour mina-san ! lança joyeusement le squelette tout en s'installant à la table.

Un grognement lui répondit, ainsi qu'un :

- Bonjour, Brook, de Robin.

- Si tu veux manger quelque chose, tu te démerdes, expliqua gentiment Nami. Cet abruti de cuisinier fait la grâce mat' après sa nuit de rêve !

- Sa nuit de rêve ?

- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Absolument rien. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas d'oreilles, yohohoho !

La navigatrice se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle avait très mal dormit cette nuit et n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les blagues stupides d'un squelette. En plus elle avait dû se faire elle-même son petit déjeuner ! Imbécile de Sanji.

- Qu'aurais-je dû entendre, Nami-san ?

- Et bien ces deux imbéciles en train de ... euh ...

Elle tourna la tête vers Chopper et le regarda de manière hésitante. Elle allait dire « en train de copuler sauvagement » mais cela risquait de choquer le petit renne, ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Apres tout c'était lui le plus jeune et (le seul) innocent de cet équipage de brutes.

- Tu sais Nami, tu peux le dire, expliqua Chopper, qui avait remarqué le regard hésitant de la jeune fille sur lui. Zoro et Sanji ont eu des relations sexuelles toute la nuit, et ils n'ont pas été des moins bruyants.

- Ho, répondit le musicien, c'était à prévoir ! Yohohoho !

Ussop et Nami regardèrent, surpris, le médecin de bord. Celui-là avait compris la nature de la relation entre les deux autres ? D'un côté les deux jeunes hommes étaient les seuls à avoir mis autant de temps à remarquer qu'ils ne se détestaient pas, et bien plus. Mais tout de même, Tony Tony Chopper était réputé entre autre pour son innocence.

Robin observait la scène tout en souriant. Elle s'amusait des faces surprises de la navigatrice et du sniper et de celle interrogative du médecin.

Franky quant à lui, bavait toujours sur la table (et la marre devenait impressionnament grosse !).

- Quoi ? demanda le plus jeune au bout d'un moment.

- Rien ... bégaya le brun à côté de lui.

- C'est le fait que je sois au courant pour Sanji et Zoro qui vous intrigue ?

- En quelque sorte, oui, approuvèrent Nami et Ussop.

- Et bien c'est simple, je les ai entendus cette nuit, bien que je n'aie reconnu aucune de leurs deux voix, et, en tant que médecin, je sais reconnaitre les cris que mes patients peuvent pousser. Même _ce genre_ de cris.

Oh, première nouvelle.

- Et puis je connais l'anatomie humaine. Et comment avoir des relations sexuelles pour deux hommes. C'est la base pour un médecin.

Oh. Deuxième nouvelle.

Cela fit exploser de rire Ussop, bientôt suivit par Brook et accompagné par le sourire amusé de l'archéologue.

Seule Nami resta la bouche ouverte avant de rire à son tour.

Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le petit renne !

**Chopper serait toujours innocent et ne comprendrait jamais les sous-entendus : _failed_.**

Peu de temps après, la porte de la cuisine/salle à manger s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaitre deux jeunes hommes encore mal éveillés. Le blond avait une marque de tissu sur sa joue visible et se frottait le cou, surement à cause d'un torticolis. Celui à côté de lui baillât bruyamment avant de pénétrer la pièce. Il s'arrêta pourtant quand il vit sur eux le regard menaçant de la navigatrice, ceux plus ou moins choqués du sniper et de médecin et ceux amusés de l'archéologue et du musicien. Seul Franky n'avait pas réagi à leur entrée, toujours en train de baver sur sa table.

- Vous deux … grogna la voix menaçante de la rousse.

- Na … Nami-swan ? interrogea le cuisinier, hésitant.

- Je vais vous faire la peau !

Elle frappa d'un coup sec sur la table ce qui eut pour effet de faire rebondir la tête du charpentier qui se cogna ensuite durement sur le bois dans un grognement. En fait, il n'avait rien sentit puisque tout son visage était fait d'acier, mais ce n'était pas très agréable comme réveil. Le bleuté releva donc la tête, se la frottant et essuya au passage la bave qui dégoulinait toujours de sa bouche.

Il essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il put voir une Nami plus menaçante que jamais, et un bretteur et un cuisinier hésitants, prêts à partir en courant au moindre geste de la rousse.

- Tu sais, Nami-swan, reprit doucement Sanji, si tu t'es rendue compte de tes sentiments pour moi, ce n'est pas grave. J'en suis ravie Nami-swan, vient dans mes bras !

Les petits cœurs n'eurent pas le temps d'apparaitre autour de lui qu'il se fit frapper par Zoro puis par Nami. Le vert reçu juste après son coup de poing. Il se frotta le crane tout en traitant la rousse de sorcière et de plein d'autres noms d'oiseaux.

- C'était pour quoi, ça ? Espèce de sorcière !

- Pour avoir fait autant de bruit cette nuit !

- Quels bruits ?

- Tu sais très bien ! Tous les deux, là !

Nami les regarda tour à tour et fit se rencontrer ses index, les tapotant doucement l'un contre l'autre.

- HEIIINNN ? hurlèrent Zoro et Sanji en cœur.

- Na … Nami-swan ! Tu crois que, moi et cette … chose (Il montra du doigt son acolyte.) avons … couchés ensemble ! Comment peux-tu imaginer que je te fasse pareil infidélités ! Tu es mon seul amour, Nami-swan ! Avec Robin-chan, bien sûr !

Il se reçut un violent coup de poing dans la figure de la dite chose. Elle grogna, contourna la navigatrice et alla s'installer à la table à côté de Robin.

- Hé, sourcil en vrille, dépêche-toi de faire à manger, j'ai la dalle ! Et puis il faut bien que tu te rendes un peu utile sur ce bateau !

- Marimo-teme ! Entre toi et moi, le plus inutile, c'est bien toi !

- Ta gueule.

Zoro foudroya du regard Sanji qui émit un soupir dédaigneux.

- Alors, ce n'est pas vous qui avez … vous savez ? demanda doucement Ussop.

- Bien sûr que non ! Pauvre imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment une horreur pareil possible !

A ces mots, Zoro frappa à son tour la pauvre table (A cette allure, il va falloir la changer rapidement !) et quitta la pièce, passablement énervé, bousculant au passage le cuistot.

- Non … je … euh … (Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur le front du sniper.)

- Mais, pourquoi croyez-vous tous ça ? demanda Sanji qui avait suivi du regard la sortie de Roronoa.

- Eh bien, parce que cette nuit nous avons entendu des cris … tu sais … dans le genre … sexuels ?

Sanji fronça son sourcil mais ne dit rien.

- Si ceux que vous avez entendus ne viennent pas Zoro-san et Sanji-san, alors de qui viennent-ils ? Yohohoho ! C'est un mystère ! Yohohoho !

Nami, Ussop et Chopper regardèrent leur nakama, choqués. Impossible. Il y avait bien deux autres personnes … mais … non !

- Impossible ! murmura Ussop.

Robin éclata de rire, sa main devant la bouche.

- Onee-chan, c'est vrai ?

La brune approuva d'un hochement de tête. Non …

Franky, quant à lui, ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation. Ah, il avait mal à la tête !

C'est pourquoi il ne saisit pas le regard choqué de ses amis lorsque son capitaine et son frère montrèrent enfin le bout de leurs nez et entrèrent dans la pièce, tout sourire.

- Bah alors tout le monde, vous n'avez pas l'air en pleine forme, lança joyeusement Ace tout en s'installant à la table, suivit de près par son cadet.

Personne ne faisait un geste, à part peut-être Robin qui tournait de temps à autre les pages de son livre et Franky qui essayait de remettre son cerveau à l'endroit (c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprenait rien !).

- S'passe quoi ? demanda le capitaine, surprit par le manque de réaction de ses amis.

- Ri … rien !

Nami retourna s'assoir, Ussop et Chopper quittèrent la pièce, prétextant aller pêcher et Sanji se mit aux fourneaux. Brook se servit une tasse de thé, la sirotant à son tour, regardant de coin son capitaine et son frère.

- Hé, Luffy, Ace, vous voulez manger quoi ?

- Peu importe, fait péter la bouffe, le cook ! cria Hiken.

- Moi c'est bon, j'ai déjà bien mangé !

Luffy se tourna vers son ainé, lui fit un clin d'œil et, sous les regards plus que choqués de ses nakama, s'essuya le coin de la bouche.

**Luffy, peu importe la situation, ne dirait jamais non à un bon repas : _failed_.**

Heureusement que Chopper était sorti de la pièce. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas autant inculte qu'on le pensait, il était tout de même innocent, et son petit cœur n'aurait pas supporté pareil insinuation.

Nami se leva, frappa les deux frères, leur criant dessus qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit et qu'elle en savait déjà trop.

Elle n'était pas vraiment dégoutée, juste extrêmement surprise. Après tout ils n'étaient pas frères de sang, ce n'était pas réellement de l'inceste. Elle se demandait simplement, sans réellement vouloir avoir la réponse, depuis quand les deux avait _ce genre_ de relation. Après tout, ils faisaient ce qui leur plaisait, elle chérissait son capitaine, peu importe qui il m'était dans son lit !

Robin et Brook se mirent à rire et Sanji se retourna expressément vers ses fourneaux desquels il s'était détourné. Ainsi, personne ne put apercevoir ses joues légèrement rosées. Ayant passé sa nuit dans la vigie, il n'avait rien entendu des ébats d'Ace et Luffy, pourtant, rien que d'y penser provoquait quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Pas qu'il fantasmait sur Mugiwara ou Hiken, en fait, c'était Roronoa qui apparaissait dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier le marimo, sans succès. Il savait que ce dernier s'était vexé quand il avait dit que coucher avec lui était une horreur. Il ne le pensait pas, bien entendu, sinon ils ne se seraient jamais embrassés, mais déjà qu'il avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même, aux autres c'étaient impossible. Pourtant, quand il pensa au bretteur et au regard qui lui avait lancé, le blond se sentit un peu mal. Il ne voulait pas oublier ainsi ce baiser, cette douceur jusque-là inconnue entre eux. C'était trop tard, ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière, et Sanji ne le voulait pas. Il n'arrivait juste pas à le dire avec des mots. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il draguait continuellement les femmes qu'il savait s'y prendre dans une vraie relation avec de vrais sentiments …

* * *

><p>- AAAAHHHH !<p>

Après toutes ces péripéties, on aurait pu croire que la tranquillité serait revenue sur le Sunny Go, mais c'était mal connaitre les Mugiwara.

Pourtant, le gros de l'équipage était calme : Zoro faisait une sieste dans la vigie, Luffy dormait sur la proue, Ace contre le mat et Franky dans son lit.

Ce cri, poussé par une pauvre navigatrice en détresse fit se réveiller le capitaine mais les trois autres ne bronchèrent pas d'un iota.

- AHH ! S'passe quoi ? On est attaqué ! cria Luffy qui n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour comprendre le fin mot de la situation.

Robin, un peu plus loin, qui lisait tranquillement aux côtés de Brook, releva la tête.

- Non capitaine. C'est seulement notre navigatrice qui vient de crier. Si ça se trouve elle s'est entaillé tout un bras.

- Si ce n'est que ça.

Et le chef des Mugiwara se rendormit. S'ils n'étaient pas attaqués, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de lui.

Sanji sortit de la cuisine, prêt à aller secourir sa belle. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de traverser le pont pour rejoindre Nami dans sa cabine qu'il entendit un bruit des plus suspects parvenir de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il scruta les alentours : Luffy dormait à nouveau sur la proue, et Ace ... avait disparu. Merde. Quand est-ce-que Hiken s'était réveillé ? Et comment avait il fait pour se faufiler dans la cuisine sans que le chef ne s'en rende compte ? Le blond savait pertinemment que le commandant de Shirohige venait de se servir dans le frigo sans son autorisation. Il ne pouvait laisser passer ça, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner Nami, après tout il ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle avait crié, et s'il n'allait pas la secourir, personne n'irait à sa place.

- Ussop ! Chopper ! cria le cuistot. Allez voir si tout va bien pour Nami-swan !

- Hein ? Vas-y-toi même ! On pèche nous !

- Je dois d'abord m'occuper d'une vermine qui tourne autour du frigo. Allez-y ! Et plus vite que ça !

Sous le regard menacant de Kuroashi, les deux pêcheurs ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et accoururent jusqu'à la cabine de la navigatrice, sachant que de toute façon, si elle était réellement en danger ce n'était pas eux qui allaient la sauver.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Nami ! Le grand capitaine Ussop-sama est là pour te sauver ! lança le long nez en ouvrant la porte.

- Et je suis là aussi ! ajouta le médecin.

Une fois leur discours digne de la team Rocket terminé, ils s'inquiétèrent réellement pour la rousse. Avait-elle pété son câble ? Non, c'était chose fait depuis longtemps, après tout elle était une Mugiwara, et personne de saint d'esprit ne pouvait rejoindre cet équipage. Nami, donc, son arme à la main, pointait, menaçante, le bureau sur lequel elle dessinait ses cartes. On pouvait y voir une feuille de papier, justement, avec le début du plan de Thriller Back, une plume et un pot d'encre à côté. Jusque-là rien d'anormal.

- Que se passe-t-il, Nami ?

- Sur ... le le le ... bureau ! Comment ose-t-elle ! Elle me cherche ! Brrr ! Quelle horreur ! Sur ma carte ! Ma carte bordel ! Dégage ! Brrr ! Ne m'approche pas sale bête !

Ussop et Chopper reculèrent de quelques pas, s'éloignant de leur nakama. Etait-elle malade ? Le renne s'approcha au bout d'un instant (et après une longue inspiration) de la jeune fille, changea de forme et posa une main sur son front. Non, elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Le courageux sniper, de son côté, s'approcha du bureau pour voir ce qui faisait paniquer notre rousse préférée. C'est lorsqu'il la vue, cette chose immonde qu'il poussa à son tour un cri et partit en courant de la cabine.

Heureusement que Sanji arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour mettre fin à la vie de cette pauvre araignée qui avait élu domicile sur une des cartes sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Le blond soupira. Il avait dû s'occuper de mettre Ace à la porte et il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps ici sous peine de retrouver à nouveau Hiken, la tête dans le frigo. En plus ce fourbe avait fait fondre le cadenas qui protégeait le garde-manger ! Et dès que Luffy serait au courant, c'en était fini du blond, il allait devoir lutter pour préserver la nourriture.

En plus, il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Ussop avait aussi peur que Nami des petites bêtes et Chopper courait après le sniper pour voir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Le blond soupira à nouveau. Il fit une courbette à la navigatrice qui retourna à ses dessins et quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers son antre (la cuisine).

Le cuistot avait pénétré la cabine des filles, chose extrêmement rare qui aurait dû le rendre fou de joie, mais il n'y porta absolument pas attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un stupide marimo. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation tous les deux. Et ce très prochainement.

* * *

><p>La journée continua et se termina joyeusement mais il ne s'y passa rien d'exceptionnel. Après tout, le Sunny Go se fit seulement attaquer par plusieurs rois des mers, passa seulement au travers d'une tempête orageuse et son équipage tua seulement une dizaine de montres marins. Non, vraiment rien d'exceptionnel pour cette fin de journée. Sanji ne parla pas à Zoro, Franky ne se réveilla pas, d'autres araignées ne croisèrent pas le chemin de Nami, Ace ne réussit pas à voler de la nourriture dans le frigo, Luffy ne tomba pas à l'eau, Robin continua de lire, Brook de faire des blagues débiles et Ussop et Chopper ne pêchèrent pas d'espèce de poisson jusque-là inconnue.<p>

C'est pourquoi l'auteure décide de faire une ellipse narrative et de raconter directement la journée du lendemain, qui fut quant à elle plus attrayante.

Tout commence à l'aube, lorsque la navigatrice annonça leur arrivée prochaine sur une petite île. Petite île du non d'Usagi No Kuni qui n'était connue pour rien en particulier.

Les Mugiwara accostèrent en fin de matinée au port de l'unique ville de l'île, une fois qu'un copieux petit déjeuné fut avalé.

- Ecoutez-moi tous ! cria Nami, pour être sûre d'être comprise. D'après Sanji-kun, il faut faire des provisions. Qui va pour l'aider ?

- Je dois acheter des ingrédients pour faire de nouveaux médicaments, ça ne va pas être possible pour moi, désolé, dit Chopper.

- J'accompagne Chopper ! lança Ussop.

- Je vais venir avec vous deux, je dois faire un peu de shopping moi aussi.

- Je garde le bateau, marmonna Zoro.

- Ne crois pas rêver, marimo ! Tu vas m'aider à faire les courses !

- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Zoro, menaça la rousse. Tu vas aider Sanji-kun, c'est compris ? Sinon je double ta dette !

- Espèce de sorcière … Aïe ! T'étais pas obligée de me frapper !

- Tais-toi un peu.

Et sur cette décision irrévocable de la navigatrice, le pauvre bretteur dû aider le cuisinier à faire les courses. Franky et Robin partirent visiter la petite ville, un peu d'air frais ferait le plus grand bien au charpentier d'après le médecin. Ce dernier, accompagné de Nami et Ussop, s'en alla pour faire du shopping. Luffy et Ace avaient des choses à faire, _tous les deux _et Brook gardait seul le Sunny Go.

* * *

><p>- Arrête de te plaindre, marimo.<p>

- …

- Hé ! Je te parle, bretteur de mes deux !

- …

- En plus d'être con et de n'avoir aucun sens de l'orientation tu es devenu sourd … mais c'est super !

- …

- …

- …

- Roronoa !

- …

- Youuhouu ! Je te parle !

- Ta gueule, tout le monde nous regarde étrangement.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient dans la ville d'Usagi No Kuni, se dirigeant vers différentes boutiques pour faire les courses. Zoro n'avait jusque-là pas prononcé un mot, râlant dans sa barbe inexistante. Cette attitude avait rapidement énervée le blond qui tapait du pied tout en avançant. Les habitants de la ville, habituellement calme, se retournaient sur leur passage, se demandant qui ces deux marginaux pouvaient-ils être.

Kuroashi soupira avant de murmurer, plus doucement :

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu me fais la gueule comme un gosse de quatre ans ! Depuis hier en plus.

- …

- S'il te plait. Zoro.

- Ouais, ouais.

Les deux acolytes, qui traversaient actuellement un parc, allèrent s'assoir au pied d'une immense statue de lapin, s'adossant contre la pierre froide.

Sanji s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, ayant finit quelques secondes plutôt sa précédente. Zoro se mit en tailleur et passa ses mains derrière sa tête, fermant en même temps les yeux.

- On doit s'expliquer, marimo, alors ne dors pas.

- Je t'entends très bien, c'est suffisant.

- Alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu boudes ?

- Je ne boude pas. Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi je parlerai à quelqu'un qui me traite d'horreur.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est exactement le terme que tu as utilisé quand les autres ont insinué qu'on avait couché ensemble …

- Mais je ne le pensais pas !

- Ah … Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

Sanji fronça les sourcils et aspira une bouffée de nicotine un peu plus conséquente que les autres.

- T'es vraiment un imbécile ! Si je le pensais je ne t'aurai jamais embrassé.

- Il y a quand même une différence entre s'embrasser et coucher ensemble.

- Oui … Mais je n'embrasse pas des personnes pour qui je n'ai aucun désir.

- Hm. Et je suis censé te croire comment ? Grace à toutes les filles que tu dragues ?

Le blond ne répondit rien. Attendez, Roronoa s'était certes vexé la veille mais là, il était JALOUX, c'est bien ça ? Roronoa Zoro dit « Le Démon » était jaloux des filles qu'il draguait, alors qu'il faisait plus ça par habitude que par réels sentiments ? Sanji ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa d'un rire joyeux, laissant tomber au passage sa clope.

Son vis-à-vis ouvrit un œil et rougit légèrement.

- En fait t'étais jaloux ! Jallouuuuuuxxx ! Hahahahaha ! J'y crois pas ! Depuis quand les algues sont jalouses ! Hahahaha !

- Tais-toi blondinet !

Voyant que le dit blondinet ne stoppait pas sa crise de fout rire, l'escrimeur tendit son buste, attrapa l'autre par la nuque et plaque leurs lèvres. Kuroashi s'arrêta instantanément de rire. Au bout de quelques secondes il ouvrit la bouche et les langues des deux jeunes hommes se rencontrèrent enfin. Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Une fois que leurs langues eurent totalement exploré la cavité buccale de l'autre, ils se séparèrent et on put voir sur leurs lèvres un doux sourire.

Le blond pencha à nouveau sa tête en avant, effleurant du bout des lèvres celles de Zoro mais fit en sorte qu'elles ne se rencontrent pas. Il s'approcha plutôt de l'oreille exempte de boucles du bretteur et mordit doucement dans le lobe avant de murmurer :

- Tu es vraiment idiot, espèce de marimo !

- Ferme là, sourcil en vrille.

C'est sur ces mots affectueux qu'ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers les magasins, décidés à faire les courses. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de parvenir à la rue principale de la ville où l'on pouvait trouver le gros des boutiques.

Sur le trajet, Sanji remarqua, amusé, les regards en coin de son partenaire et ce léger froncement de sourcils dès qu'ils croisaient une femme. Comme si le blond allait sauter sur la première lady qui passait alors que Zoro était à ses côtés. Certes, le cuisinier était un amateur de femmes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les idolâtrer, mais tout de même ! Maintenant qu'il était en couple, car lui et Roronoa en formait à présent un, il n'allait pas draguer à droite à gauche !

**Sanji draguerait toujours les femmes, peu importe la situation : _failed_.**

* * *

><p>Rien que le nom de l'île avait créé chez Nami un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Elle en avait pourtant fait abstraction, de toute façon il fallait que les Mugiwara fassent des courses, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, non pas pour les estomacs mais pour les tympans des membres de l'équipage. Après tout, si le capitaine n'avait pas ses dix repas journaliers, il se plaindrait tellement fort que les autres en perdraient l'ouïe.<p>

Ils avaient donc accosté sur Usagi No Kuni.

La navigatrice avait pris son courage à deux mains et était partit faire du shopping aux côtés d'Ussop et Chopper, malgré l'immense statue de lapin qui dominait la ville.

Tout au long de sa balade, elle avait remarqué sur chaque devanture de magasin des oreilles de lapin qui lui avait données des sueurs froides. Elle avait fermé les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur ses négociations pour faire réduire le prix des vêtements qu'elle achetait.

Elle suivit ses deux nakama lorsqu'ils eurent eux aussi à faire des courses, leur proposant de leur prêter de l'argent (avec un taux de remboursement de 90% par jour), ce qu'ils refusèrent à son plus grand désarroi.

Après plus d'une heure de dépense, Nami, Chopper et Ussop se décidèrent à retourner au navire, le soleil était d'ailleurs presque à son zénith. Ils rigolaient tous trois, avançant tranquillement dans la rue principale de la seule ville d'Usagi No Kuni. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si une petite boule de poils blanche n'avait pas déboulée d'une ruelle adjacente pour venir se placer devant les pieds de la navigatrice des Mugiwara. Navigatrice qui, à sa vue, poussa un cri tellement aigu que les vitres aux alentours en tremblèrent.

Sanji, venait à peine de payer divers légumes qu'il entendit ce cri de détresse qu'il reconnaitrait entre milles. Il se précipita hors de la boutique, suivit de près par Zoro, prêt à tout pour secourir la belle en danger. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la rousse, ils ne virent ni méchants pirates, ni vilaines araignées.

Le bretteur rengaina son sabre et demanda à Chopper :

- Il se passe quoi ?

Le médecin haussa ses petites épaules avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas trop, Nami a crié comme ça, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Le vert se retourna vers la rousse qui était tétanisée, fixant la boule blanche à ses pieds. Boule de poils que le courageux Ussop-sama attrapa pour la caller dans ses bras.

- Nami, tu … tu as peur des … lapins ?

- Ouiii ! cria-t-elle de cette même voix suraigüe. Je déteste ça ! Éloigne-moi cette horreur de moi !

Le sniper explosa de rire devant la réaction de sa vis-à-vis. Avoir peur des araignées, il comprenait, mais des lapins, c'était tout bonnement ridicule. Quoi de plus mignon qu'un petit lapin blanc ? Même lui n'avait pas besoin de faire preuve de courage pour s'approcher de ce genre de bestiole. Comment pouvait-on en avoir peur, avec ses poils tous doux, ses grands yeux noirs et son petit museau tout rose ? Il était presque aussi mignon que Chopper !

Sanji essaya de rassurer sa belle mais celle-ci ne voulut rien entendre et partit en courant, se précipitant pour rejoindre le Sunny Go. Là-bas au moins, elle serait en sécurité. Quoi que, avec un squelette pervers, il faut s'attendre à tout. Mais au moins là-bas, elle pourrait cacher ses joues rouges de honte. Même si les lapins étaient sa phobie, elle avait quand même honte que, pour une fois, elle ait été plus peureuse qu'Ussop.

**Ussop serait toujours plus peureux qu'elle : _failed_.**

Les garçons regardèrent un moment dans la direction où Nami s'était enfuie, sans rien faire.

- Bon … murmura Ussop tout en reposant le lapin par terre, et bien on va nous aussi retourner au bateau, ok Chopper ?

- Oui !

- On vous suit aussi, on a fini d'acheter les provisions, expliqua Kuroashi, montrant les nombreux sacs que Zoro et lui portaient.

- Pas moi, j'ai encore un truc à acheter, dit le second des Mugiwara.

- Ah, et bien je te suis.

- Non, vas au bateau toi ! Il est midi passé, Luffy doit avoir faim, ça m'prendra pas longtemps …

- Mouais … mais dis-moi tête d'algue sans sens d'orientation, comment vas-tu retrouver le Sunny ?

Roronoa fronça vivement les sourcils, balançant ses paquets dans les bras du long nez et dégainant un peu Wadô Ichimonji. Il dit d'une voix menaçante :

- Aucun problème ! Je ne me perds jamais, espèce de cook raté !

- La bonne blague ! Tu es bien trop débile pour retrouver ton chemin, sale bretteur de mes deux !

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard et partirent chacun de leur côté.

A les voir comme ça, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se détestaient, mais c'était parfaitement le contraire. Au fond d'eux, ils souriaient. Ils adoraient se chercher ainsi les poux, c'était un peu leur manière de se montrer leur affection. Les baisers c'étaient bien, mais combinés avec la rivalité, il n'y avait rien de mieux !

On aurait pu croire que Zoro ne retrouva jamais le bateau, ou qu'il mit de nombreuses heures pour ce faire. Pourtant, c'est seulement une demi-heure plus tard qu'il monta sur le pont. Comment était-ce possible ? Non, même si l'auteure peut réaliser des miracles, donner à Zoro un sens de l'orientation ne relève pas de ses capacités. En fait, le bretteur avait tout simplement croisé le chemin de Robin et Franky et était rentré avec eux.

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Ace quitta les Mugiwara, au plus grand désarroi de son cadet, en fin d'après-midi. Une fois que le bateau du commandant de Shirohige eut disparu à l'horizon, le calme s'installa sur le Sunny Go et chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

Sanji préparait tranquillement le diner, sifflotant l'air d'une chanson pirate. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et le blond n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était entré les lourdes bottes martelant le sol, le cliquetis de métal s'entre choquant, c'était bel et bien Roronoa Zoro.

Ce dernier s'installa à la table, réclama au passage une bouteille de rhum que Kuroashi lui apporta rapidement. Celui-ci se plaça en face du vert et ils se sourirent _presque_ tendrement.

Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire et le silence était agréable. Le cuistot se relevait de temps en temps, histoire de vérifier que son repas ne brulait pas, avant de retourner s'assoir en face de son partenaire.

- Dis-moi, Zoro, souffla Sanji au bout d'un moment.

- Hm ?

- Qu'as-tu acheté, tout à l'heure ?

- …

Pour toute réponse, le bretteur sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et le tendit à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci souleva son sourcil, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être.

- C'est pour toi, murmura le vert.

L'autre faillit lui rire au visage. Il lui offrait un ridicule petit bout de papier ! Quelle idée débile avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de l'algue ?

C'est au bout d'un instant que le blond comprit. (Il n'est pas blond pour rien, quand même !) Ce n'était pas un simple bout de papier, c'était une Vivre Card. Et là, tout pris sens dans son esprit.

Certes, ce bout de papier n'était ni une rose, ni une invitation au restaurant, mais en fait, c'était bien plus. Ce bout de papier prouvait que Zoro voulait toujours pouvoir le retrouver, et savoir comment il allait, peu importe s'ils étaient séparés. Ce bout de papier prouvait que Zoro s'inquiétait pour lui. Que _Zoro l'aimait_.

Comme Ace avait donné une Vivre Card à Luffy, Zoro en avait offerte une à Sanji.

Ce dernier rangea soigneusement le papier dans une de ses poches et releva la tête. Il offrit un sourire éblouissant au jeune homme face à lui, jeune homme dont les joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose.

Certes, Roronoa Zoro était une brute ne sachant pas faire dans la finesse mais il essayait d'être romantique. Et c'était totalement craquant.

**Zoro ne serait jamais, ô grand jamais, romantique : _failed_.**

* * *

><p>Voilà donc pourquoi il valait mieux pour Nami et les économies des Mugiwara que personne ne lui ait proposé de pari de ce genre.<p>

La pauvre rousse, en plus de perdre de l'argent, aurait été très déçue, elle ne connaissait pas si bien que ça ses amis … Mais après tout, était-ce réellement de sa faute si les tarés qui faisaient partis de cet équipage de fous pouvaient changer leurs habitudes les plus profondes du jour au lendemain ? Etait-ce réellement possible de prévoir l'avenir quand on était sur le même bateau qu'eux ? La réponse était évidemment non.

Nami ne pouvait décemment compter que sur Robin. C'était la seule pour laquelle elle ne se serait pas trompée. Halàlà, heureusement qu'Onee-chan était là !

**Fin**

© Łγɑвɨє


End file.
